


it's odd seeing a forest without pine trees

by skaterscourt



Category: Jet Set Radio
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I have no regrets, M/M, Rare Pairings, Short, tab is 18 and beat is 19 in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skaterscourt/pseuds/skaterscourt
Summary: "You're… weird," Tab smiled. "I love you…"The older adult watched as he turned over to push into his neck. He ran some fingers through the thick black hair and felt the hot breath hit his neck gently as his body slowed. "I love you too."Tab thought about the trees outside the room and halted for a moment. "You know… it's odd seeing a forest without pine trees."
Relationships: Beat/Tab
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	it's odd seeing a forest without pine trees

**Author's Note:**

> gosh I know ew what the fuck is this, a beat x tab fic? ew. rarepair nasty
> 
> I'm gonna be real I'm not the best fan of jsr beatyo because it never has any reason or substance, but I do like myself some of these two. I was having a conversation with someone about a movie and that one title line stuck in my head, so I decided to write a pretty short ficlet about it.
> 
> probably going to have multiple chapters if I feel like it. idk.

The black haired adult's hot breath fogged up the glass and left drips down the shiny clear pane.

They slid slowly down the glass, gathering on the frame and evaporating again.

He turned, hearing a voice call him across the room, and smiled. 

"Hey."

The voice came from the larger male laying down on a bed in a corner of the room. In the bluish light, the 19 year old's bright green eyes glinted, the moon casting both of their shadows on the wall. 

"What's up Beat?"

"Come over here Tab, I'm lonely…" 

"Not right now…" the shorter teen whined. 

Beat reached over towards his end of the room with grabby hands. "I'm not coming on any more trips with you if you don't come over here."

"Fine then." Tab walked over to the bed and flopped down next to the redhead, hearing his grunt of frustration. "Happy now?"

"Not until I can do… this!" Beat wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close and squeezing his body. "Perfect."

"You're… weird," Tab smiled. "I love you…"

The older adult watched as he turned over to push into his neck. He ran some fingers through the thick black hair and felt the hot breath hit his neck gently as his body slowed. "I love you too." 

Tab thought about the trees outside the room and halted for a moment. "You know… it's odd seeing a forest without pine trees."

"Why do you say that? I hardly even see trees."

"Back when… I was in America for awhile. There was always pine trees everywhere. Foggy forests full of cedars… of course that's just the west. Northwest..."

"That sounds nice…"

"Mmm… I loved it. I bet you would too."

Beat laughed and thought to himself. 

Really, he'd never even seen many forests until now. He'd been dragged along on this trip with Tab as a little side excursion, but he enjoyed it. Japan's scenery was beautiful, especially with him by his side. Nice to get out of the Tokyo-To sprawl for awhile and have some alone time.

Beat's eyes drifted to the large growths outside the clear panes, and he thought about different scenarios in his head. He was interrupted by his boyfriend's sharp, slightly high pitched voice.

"Yeah. I hope I get to see it with you someday." 

"I know you will…" Tab settled in closer to him and Beat looked down. 

He never noticed just how pretty his hair looked in the moonlight. Even undone and frazzled from the day, the long length shined in the white glow and curled slightly along his body.

Beat's hair was nothing to seriously marvel, he had always thought about himself. It was short and choppy from years of mistreatment, but what was there was soft and even fluffy at times. Despite this, Tab still reached up to play with it.

Minutes later, Tab's hand dropped in exhaustion and his breathing finally became even. Beat had one good look at the trees outside the window, admiring their size, and shut his eyes.

"Goodnight..."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the shortness I wrote this at like. midnight and was very tired but this is usual of me i hate long chapters
> 
> I've lived in the northwest us for so long now and I do not know what it's like to live in any other forest other than pines


End file.
